Breaking Dawn - Part 1 movie quotes
The following are quotes 'from the[[ Breaking Dawn films| ''Breaking Dawn films]]. Bella Swan Childhood is not from birth to a certain age, and at a certain age the child is grown and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies. Edward I know I can do this. Edward Cullen Bella It's crushing you, from the inside out. (Giving wedding toast) It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bear your soul to, who will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am, and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but we'll start with forever. Bella'' I've waited a century to marry you, Ms. Swan.'' Bella Come back to me please, baby. Bella Last night was the best night of my existence. Bella'' Oh, what's a wedding without some family drama?'' Bella In sickness and health, remember? Bella He is good. Pure. He is happy. Bella No measure of time with you will be long enough. But we'll start with forever. Bella'' Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen.'' Bella I'm the one who'll lose you. Jacob Black Bella This is how I'll remember you: Pink cheeks, heartbeat. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now. [[Sam Uley|Sam], in wolf form] I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black! I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you or anyone else! the wolf pack You kill her, you kill me! Jessica Stanley (Giving wedding toast) Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or "The Hair," as I call him. Um...and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council. '' Carlisle Cullen (On Bella's pregnancy) ''The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It is too strong. Bella Your heart will fail before you can deliver. Esme Cullen (On the treaty being void) We'll have to make do. '' (On Bella drinking blood to stay alive) ''It is working. (Giving wedding toast) I'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. Alice Cullen Bella What did I tell you about beauty sleep? Weddings. They bring everyone together! (Giving wedding toast) Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion. Skirts, heels, handbags... the Cullens "I can't see Bella's future anymore." The Cullens and Jacob "The fetus isn't good for Bella." Emmett Cullen (Giving wedding toast) I'd like to propose a toast to my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last eighteen years, 'cause you won't be getting any more for a while. chuckles Charlie Swan (Giving wedding toast) Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth...and I know how to use a gun. Renee Dwyer (Giving wedding toast, singing) Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me. Dialogue Bella and Rosalie talk about Bella becoming a vampire Rosalie: You need some help. I could do her hair. Bella: Really? 'Rosalie: 'Please. ''I'm not offended by your choice of groom.'' '''Bella: ''Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality.'' Rosalie: ''Essentially.'' Alice: Weddings. They bring everyone together. ---- Bella and Edward the night before the wedding shouting from outside Bella's window Bella: ''What is that?'' Edward: ''I'm late for my bachelor party.'' leaps up to Bella's window Emmett: ''Send him out, Bella, or we're coming in after him.'' jumps down Bella: 'Edward ''So this party, will there be strippers? 'Emmett: 'shouting BORING! '''Edward: ''No, just a couple of mountain lions. Maybe a few bears.'' leaps up to Bella's window Jasper: Don't worry, Bella, we'll get him back in plenty of time. jumps down Bella: 'Edward ''Okay, go. Before they break my house. '''Edward: ''I'll meet you at the altar.'' Bella: ''I'll be the one in white.'' Edward: ''That sounds very convincing.'' ---- Renee and Charlie on the Cullens' graduation caps Renee: Have you found our daughter? Charlie: Are those graduation caps? Renee: Huh...How creative! Charlie: Or weird. ---- Jacob discovering Bella is pregnant Jacob: [[Edward] ] You did this! charges towards Edward holds Jacob back Carlisle: 'Jacob ''I didn't know it was even possible. 'Jacob: 'Carlisle What is it? 'Carlisle: 'Jacob I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack. 'Alice: 'Jacob and Carlisle I can't see it either, and I can't see Bella's future anymore. 'Carlisle: 'Jacob We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing. 'Rosalie: 'Jacob This is none of your business, dog! '''Esme: ''Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella.'' Alice: 'Esme ''The fetus isn't good for Bella! '''Rosalie: ''Say the word, Alice. Baby! It's just a little baby!'' Jasper: ''Possibly.'' ---- Mike and Eric on the Denali coven Eric: ''They have got to be related. '' Mike: ''What a gene pool.'' Eric: ''Seriously.'' Jessica: 'Mike ''You've got some, uh, drool. ---- Jessica and Angela on Bella getting married '''Jessica: ''So, um'' throat,'' ''do you think Bella's going to be showing? Angela: ''Jess, she is not pregnant!'' Jessica: ''Okay. Who else gets married at eighteen?'' ---- The Denali coven at the wedding Carmen: Bella! kisses Bella's cheeks and Edward hug Eleazar: Congratulations Edward, Bella. Edward: ''Thank you.'' Bella: ''Eleazar and Carmen, right?'' nods Eleazar: ''Hola.'' Edward: ''These are our cousins from Alaska;'' Tanya and Kate. Kate: Bella We've heard so much about you. Eleazar: 'Bella ''Welcome to the family. '''Carmen: Bella Bienvenida. Bella: 'Carmen and Eleazar ''Thank you. stares at Seth, Billy, Charlie, and Sue '''Carmen: Irina? Come meet Bella. stands next to Carmen Irina: 'Carmen ''I can't do this. 'Tanya: 'Irina You promised. '''Irina: ''They invited one.'' stares at Seth looks away Edward: ''Irina, he's our friend.'' Irina: 'Edward ''They killed Laurent. '''Edward: ''He tried to kill Bella.'' comes closer to Edward Irina: ''I don't believe that. He wanted to be like us; to live in peace with humans, with me.'' Edward: ''I'm sorry.'' turns and walks away and Kate turn in her direction Carmen: Irina! Eleazar: Well… his family Let's not monopolize the bride. Bella Congratulations. Tanya: 'Bella ''Sorry. Carmen, Kate, and Tanya walk away 'Edward: 'Bella Well, what's a wedding without some family drama? '''Bella: ''Yeah.'' ---- The Volturi receive a letter from Carlisle nervously walks through the corridors of the Volturi lair approaches [[Aro], Marcus, and Caius; Aro takes the letter from Bianca's tray] Aro: 'Caius ''Ah, it's from Carlisle ''at Bianca, which is spelled with an "S"ssssweet'' Bianca. waves a finger and continues to read the letter and [[Demetri] appear at Bianca's sides] 'Aro: 'Marcus He's added a new member to his coven. '''Marcus: ''Oh!'' Caius: ''Increasing his power.'' looks at Caius screams and drops her tray as she is being dragged away by [[Felix] and Demetri ] shakes his head and glances at the letter Aro: ''First it's the spelling, then the grammar.'' hands Marcus the letter to read is still screaming and still being dragged away Marcus: ''Is our dispute with the Cullens over?'' Aro: ''Over? Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mer''e human. '' '''Caius: 'And what might it be? screaming stops Aro: ''Why, brother, I thought you understood. They have something I want.'' ---- Jacob tells Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry he will kill Bella's baby and Leah approach Jacob Seth: ''Jake, they're coming.'' Jacob: 'Seth ''I know. '''Leah: ''We should phase, Jacob'. '''We can't protect ourselves like this. Jacob: 'Leah ''He'll see it as a threat. Paul, in the woods I wanna talk! It'd be easier if I could hear you too. in the woods and Jared step out of the woods, Paul spits 'Paul: 'Jacob This isn't your territory anymore. How's your new family working out? 'Jacob: 'Paul You done? and Embry step out of the woods '''Quil: ''You coming home, Jake?'' Jacob: 'Quil ''Not until I finish this. '''Paul: Jacob What do you mean? Jacob: Paul I want Sam to take back Leah and Seth. Seth: 'Jacob ''What?! No way! 'Jacob: 'Seth Quiet. turns to Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry '''Jacob: ''I want them safe, and I want this over.'' charges through the forest, the wolves chase him Jacob: 'Paul ''I need Sam to wait until Bella's been separated from the problem. 'Paul: 'Jacob You mean 'til she's dead. '''Embry: ''Ease up Paul.'' Paul: ''What?'' Jacob: 'Paul ''Tell Sam that when the moment comes, I'll be the one to destroy it. '''Seth: ''Jake!'' Jacob: ''I'm the only one who can. They trust me.'' continue to chase the [[Cullens]; Esme is knocked down; the wolves almost attack Esme; Carlisle saves Esme; and Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett jump over the river to their side of the treaty line. The wolves howl] Paul: 'Jacob ''You played us! Jared, Quil, and Embry run away into the woods ---- Bella tells Jacob and the Cullens her baby name choices 'Bella: 'Jacob Hey. Are you okay? '''Jacob: Bella Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon. Rosalie: ''This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?'' quickly glances at Edward Jacob: 'Bella ''What now? 'Edward: 'Jacob Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names. 'Bella: 'Jacob She hates them. 'Jacob: 'Bella Well, I'm on your side no matter what you've picked. '''Bella: ''They're not that bad. If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jacob.'' Rosalie: 'Bella ''Okay fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell them the girl's name? '''Bella: ''I was playing with our moms' names, Renee and Esme, and I was thinking...Renesmee.'' Jacob: 'Bella ''R-Renesmee? chuckles 'Bella: 'Jacob Too weird? 'Jacob: 'Bella Umm... 'Edward: 'Bella It's not too weird. It's beautiful. It's unique. It certainly fits the situation. I like "Renesmee." gets Bella's cup of blood 'Bella: 'Rosalie He likes it. rolls her eyes ---- Carlisle tells Bella she is going to die; Edward and Bella talk 'Carlisle: 'Bella Your rib is cracked, but there are no splinters. You haven't punctured anything. '''Edward: ''Yet.'' Carlisle: ''Edward.'' Edward: ''It's breaking her bones now. Bella ''It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell her. Bella: ''Carlisle, tell me.'' It's all right. Carlisle: 'Bella ''The fetus isn't compatible with your body. It's too strong. It won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour, and I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate, your heart will give out before you can deliver. 'Bella: 'Carlisle Then I'll hold on as long as I can and-- '''Carlisle: ''Bella, there are some conditions that venom can't even overcome.'' Do you understand? I'm sorry. nods leaves the room Bella: ''Edward, I'm sorry.'' Edward: ''I can't live without you.'' Bella: ''You won't, you're gonna have a part of me. He'll need you'.''' Edward: ''Do you honestly think I could love or even tolerate it if it killed you?'' Bella: ''It's not his fault. I mean, you have to accept what it is.'' Edward: ''Because you've given me no choice!'' Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember?! But you've decided this on your own. You've decided to leave me. Bella: Don't see it that way! Edward: '''Well, I have no other way to see it, because it's me who will lose you, and I don't choose that. I don't choose that. leaves the room, leaving Bella alone ---- Bella and Edward's wedding vows '''Edward: I, Edward Cullen, take you Bella Swan... to have to hold... Bella: For better or for worse... Edward: For richer or for poorer... Bella:'' In sickness, and in health...'' Edward: To love... Bella:'' To cherish, as long as we both shall live.'' ---- The wolf pack communicates through thoughts pack circles around Jacob Paul: ''Is it true, Jacob?'' Quil: ''What will it be?'' Paul: ''It's growing fast.'' Leah: ''It's unnatural.'' Jared: Dangerous. Quil: Monstrosity. Paul: ''An abomination.'' Quil: ''On our land.'' Jared: ''We can't allow it.'' Quil: ''We can't allow it.'' Paul: ''We can't allow it.'' Various wolves: ''We can't allow it.'' Sam: We have to protect the tribe. What they've bred won't be able to control its thirst. Every human will be in danger. Jared: ''We're ready.'' Leah: ''No time to waste!'' Jacob: 'Sam ''Now? '''Sam: ''We must destroy it before it's born.'' Seth: 'Sam ''You mean, kill Bella? '''Sam: ''Her choice affects us all.'' Jacob: 'Sam ''Bella's human. Our protection applies to her. 'Leah: 'Jacob She's dying anyway! pounces on Leah, they fight snarls, Leah and Jacob stop fighting '''Sam: ''We have real enemies to fight tonight.'' Jacob: ''Tonight?'' whimpers Sam: ''You will fight with us, Jake.'' and Jacob growl and snarl Jacob: ''I will not! I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anyone else.'' runs away whimpers ---- Jacob, Leah, and Seth in their own pack in human form, runs out of the woods; Seth is shortly behind him Seth: ''Whoa.'' glances into the woods Seth: ''Don't worry. They're not following us.'' Jacob: What do you think you're doing here? Seth: ''I left Sam's pack.'' Jacob: ''Go home, Seth.'' Seth: ''I won't stand behind him.'' Jacob: ''Oh, yes, you will. I'm not kidding. Get out of here.'' Seth: ''Is that an order? Gonna make me bow down too?'' Jacob: ''I'm not ordering anyone. Look, I'm just going off on my own here, okay?'' Seth: ''Great, and I've got your back.'' Jacob: ''No, you don't.'' If Sam comes after Bella, are you really ready to fight your own brothers? Your sister? Seth: ''If it's the right thing to do.'' Jacob: ''Whatever. I'm gonna go give the Cullens a heads-up. Do what you want.'' walks back into the woods and Seth follows him Seth: ''How cool is this? Two-man pack. Two against the world!'' Jacob: You're getting on my nerves, Seth. Seth: I'll shut up. Can do. and Seth approach the Cullen house Jacob: 'Edward ''Get ready. They're coming for Bella. '''Edward: ''They're not gonna touch her.'' Jacob: ''Agreed.'' and Jacob nod approaches Jacob and Seth outside the Cullen house Leah: ''Man, I can smell them from all the way out here.'' Jacob: '''Leah What the hell are you doing here? '''Leah: ''I'm not gonna let my little brother get himself killed.'' Seth: ''Go away, Leah! I can take care of myself.'' Leah: ''That you think so proves you need a babysitter.'' Jacob: ''Okay, would the both of you shut up?'' Leah Did Sam send you? Leah: ''Sam doesn't even know I left.'' howl in the distance Seth: ''I think he just figured it out.'' Leah: ''Jake, I know what his plan is.'' ---- Quileutes on the beach Jacob: ''Maybe they'll say she was in a car crash.'' Or tripped and fell off a cliff. pack members laugh and play soccer on the beach Jacob: ''At least I'll get one thing out of it.'' imagines himself in wolf form attacking Edward Sam: 'Jacob ''No, you won't. The Cullens are not a danger to the town or the tribe. '''Jacob: ''Well, he's either gonna kill her or change her.'' And the treaty says--'' '''Sam: 'I say, Jacob. I say. returns to playing soccer Embry: 'Jacob ''You know, if you wanted things different, you should've become alpha. '''Jacob: ''Turning it down seemed like a good idea at the time.'' Seth: ''Jake, you really think you could kill Bella if she comes back a vampire?'' Leah: ''No, he'd make one of us do it, then hold a grudge against us.'' Jacob: ''Shut up, Leah.'' Leah: ''Would you just get over it? It's not like you've imprinted on her.'' Seth, Jacob, and Leah look at the imprinted couples on the beach Seth: ''At least they seem happy.'' Embry: ''Yeah, some people are just lucky, I guess.'' Jacob: Lucky? and Claire are shown at the edge of the water Jacob: 'None of them belong to themselves anymore. And the sickest part is their genes tell them they're happy about it. Leah: ''At least if you imprinted on someone, you'd finally forget about Bella. I mean, any kind of happy is better than being miserable about someone you can't have. ---- Bella and Jacob's wedding dance '''Bella: What's a wedding present doing out here? Edward: ''Just a little more private.'' Jacob: ''The best man didn't have time to get a tux.'' Bella: Jacob! Jacob. runs to Jacob; they hug and laugh Bella: ''Hey!'' Jacob: ''Hey, Bella.'' Bella: ''Hey.'' Edward: 'Jacob ''This is kind of you. 'Jacob: 'Edward Kind is my middle name. '''Edward: ''I'll see if Rosalie wants to dance.'' walks away Jacob: 'Bella ''I'm sorry I'm late. '''Bella: ''Doesn't matter. Everything's perfect now.'' Jacob: ''Will you dance with me?'' twirls Bella; they laugh Bella: ''Where have you been? We were gonna put your face on a milk carton.'' Jacob: ''Mostly northern Canada. I think. It's weird to be back on two legs again, in clothes. Gotten out of practice with the whole human thing.'' Bella: ''Are you okay?'' Being here? Jacob: ''Why? Afraid I'll trash your party?'' growling comes from the woods Jacob: ''You're not the only one. You'd think I'd be used to telling you goodbye by now.'' Come on, you're not supposed to be the one crying, Bella. Bella: ''Everyone cries at weddings.'' Jacob: ''This is how I'm gonna remember you. Pink cheeks. Two left feet. '' twirls Bella again Jacob: ''Heartbeat.'' Bella: 'Cause what, soon I'm gonna be dead to you? Jacob: ''No...I'm sorry. I'm just trying to appreciate your last night as a human.'' Bella: ''Well, it's not my last night.'' Jacob: ''I thought you...'' Bella: ''I didn't really wanna spend my honeymoon writhing in pain.'' Jacob: ''What's the point? It's not like you're gonna have a real honeymoon with him, anyway.'' Bella: '''It's gonna be as real as anyone else's. '''Jacob: ''That's a sick joke. You are joking? What, while you're still human? You can't be serious, Bella. Tell me you're not that stupid.'' Bella: ''I mean, it's really none of your business.'' Jacob: ''No, you can't do this!'' Bella: Jake... Jacob: ''Listen to me, Bella.'' Bella: ''Let me go!'' appears Edward: ''Jacob, calm down, alright?'' Jacob: ''Are you out of your mind? Huh? You'll kill her!'' appears and tries to hold Jacob back Seth: ''Back away, Jake.'' pushes Seth off of him; Quil and Embry try to hold Jacob back Sam: Enough, Jacob! turns to Sam Jacob: ''Stay out of this, Sam.'' Sam: ''You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish.'' Jacob: ''She'll die.'' Sam: ''She's not our concern anymore.'' Quil, and Embry walk away; Sam turns to Seth as he walks away Sam: ''Let's go, Seth!'' runs away Bella: Edward I'm really, really, really stupid. Edward: ''No, it's alright. Come on, people are probably missing us. Let's go back.'' kisses Bella on her forehead Category:Breaking Dawn films Category:Quotes